The New Naruto
by Kyuu-Hime
Summary: After being betrayed by Sasuke, Naruto changed to a cold, emotionless shinobi. Naruto left Konoha for 3 years and returned. And he definitely changed. And whose is the person next to him? Godlike!Naruto Cold!Naruto. Also yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Broken Doll : Chapter 1

**Hello/Bijuu, Summon Talking**

**Rasengan/Jutsu**

_Sadist/thinking_

"Sasuke! Why did you have to leave?" Naruto was desperate to get his only friend back to Konoha.

"That place won't give me the power i desired to kill Itachi." In Sasuke's mind the only thing that matters is killing Itachi.

What about me, Sakura, a-and Kakashi-sensei? Don't you want to stay with us aren't we your friends?" He was getting really desperate now his voice and eyes were saying it all.

"You were never my friends in the first place." Just then Naruto's world broke in his mind he was thinking.

_ 'It's all lies? Those moments we spend together as team 7? No, that's not a lie! Is it?'_

"So it's all lies? Those happy moments, sad moments, Were all lies!" He was desperately hoping for Sasuke to say 'No it's all true' but that hope quickly got shattered.

"Yes it's all lies I never really think of you as a friend. You were just a ruler use to measure my power. But you are just a talentless, clan-less dobe and i don't need you anymore, you are just a useless tool now, USELESS!"

_CRACK!_ And Naruto broke, right there. He fell down on his knees not caring if he was in a middle of a battle and that Sasuke could kill him any moment. _In his mind rang the words. 'Never thought of you as a friend... All lies... You were just a ruler to measure my power... You're just a useless tool..._ _USELESS!'_

"So do you get it now dobe, i never thought of you as a friend. So you can die for all I care."Sasuke finished monotonously. "Maybe i could do you a favor and kill you right here, **CHIDORI!**

Sasuke was running toward Naruto in an alarming fast rate. But Naruto was still in shock and couldn't move just then a voice in his head said/shout **"MOVE!"** He was startle but did as said.

"Stay still dobe!" Sasuke was getting angry. He want to kill Naruto to gain more power to kill his brother, Itachi. Even the name makes him angry. Naruto regain his senses then gathering charka and scream out **"RASENGAN"** . And they clash. A massive explosion took place and Naruto feel down fell down because of exhaustion and was bleeding nonstop. Sasuke was standing but just barely, and was about to kill Naruto when-

"Sasuke, Naruto!" That voice belong to none other then... The famous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke turn around and ran away. Kakashi was about to run after Sasuke when he saw the state Naruto was in. And immediately pick up the blonde and run as fast as he can back to konoha hoping, and silently praying that he wasn't too late


	2. Chapter 2:The Offer

Chapter 1

**Dummy/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Baka/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Hirashin/Jutsus**  
_Pervert/Thinking_

Kakashi arrive at Konoha's gate and went straight to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage Naruto is in critical condition, please treat him, he'll die if you don't!" Kakashi was panicking, you might think 'Kakashi never panic!" but he does. Tsunade immediately trying to cure Naruto, and she was thinking.

'_Not again! You need to live Naruto, come on!'_ She was chanting in her mind. And finally after 2 hours (I'm just guessing) Naruto was finally stable. Outwardly Tsunade was smiling but inwardly Tsunade was practically crying and thanking the heavens and dancing.

"Kakashi what happened to him?" Tsunade ask calmly, but inside she was silently seething _'Whoever did this to Naruto will pay 100x no, 1000x! That person will pay even if she has to go to hell to get to that person!'_

Kakashi was nervous to tell her it was Sasuke. He already knew that Tsunade-sama dislike the the once last _'loyal'_ Uchiha, now if he told her he did this to Naruto, then  
Tsunade-sama would listed him as a SS-rank shinobi with a _'kill on sight'_ order!

"Well?" Tsunade was getting impatient. And Kakashi knew that an impatient Tsunade would never result in something good.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade-sama." He was quivering, and praying to whatever deity out there to save him from Tsunade's wrath.

"Sasuke you say? That spoiled brat?!" Tsunade KI was near Kyuubi's (Kurama) level now. She was mad. No! Furious! That spoiled, so-called 'Last Loyal Uchiha' did this to her surrogated brother? There will definitely be hell to pay!

Kakashi Hatake the copy-ninja was basically about to piss in his pants of the sheer amount of KI Tsunade was releasing. (A/N can't blame you) It took all of his will (which was pretty shaken) to say the answer. "Y-y-ye-yes Ts-Tsuna-Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade was about to unleash her fury at him. Just then, a deity or whatever grant Kakashi's wish and somebody barged inside the Hokage's office a announced.

"Naruto Uzumaki is waking up Hokage-sama!" Tsunade was so overjoyed that she almost forgot about what Kakashi has just said, keyword almost. "We'll discuss about this later Kakashi." Her voice was deadly.

*****Naruto's Hospital Room*****

Sakura was inside the room and was smiling. Asking about _'her'_ Sasuke-kun.

"Ney, Naruto where is Sasuke-kun? Which room is he in?" Sakura asked it was obvious that she only cared about her precious _'Sasuke-kun'_. Naruto noticed that she had only 1 fruit basket and on the tag it said _'Hope you get well Sasuke-kun! –From your ever-so-caring love (and soon to be wife!)'_ Naruto was obviously shaken but then thought to himself. _'Maybe they are planning a surprise for me. Yup! That's it'_ He then cheered up.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I tried but he overpowered me. Don't worry the next time I see him I'll bring him back!" He smiled warmly at her. And then she slapped him. "W-what why did you do that Sakura-chan?" He was shocked why did she slap him?

"You BAKA! Why couldn't you bring Sasuke-kun back huh? I should have known you'd fail you are just a dobe, a dead last. What did I think when I thought that you could bring Sasuke-kun back? **I HATE YOU**!" Then she stormed out leaving a stunned and sad Naruto behind.

_CRACK!_ _'Why? I tried my best I really did. Why did you say those words?'_ Only 3 words is inside his mind right now. _**'I HATE YOU!'**_. Then suddenly he is in a sewer.

'_This is my mindscape what am I doing here?' _

"**Hello foolish mortal."** A voice suddenly rang out. It was deep, full of hate, and scary at the same time.

"K-Kyuubi?" He would recognize that voice anywhere!

"**No I'm Kami. Duh! Obviously I'm Kyuubi."** Though Naruto can't see Kyuubi he swore Kyuubi was rolling his eyes.

"Why am I here?" He knew the fox never liked him so why did he want to him?

"**Because mortal, I can send your emotions. Right now it's a jumble: Sad, confuse, hurt, depress, anger, and finally hatred"** The Kyuubi was staring at Naruto now.

"Hatred why would I feel that?"

"**Admit it mortal you feel hatred for that pink-banshee and the village do you not?"**

"N-no I would never hate Sakura-chan!" He was still pretending, holding on to that idiot mask.

"**Don't lie to your self mortal. You know that it's true. Once you have come to term with that fact I have an offer for you."** The fox said darkly.

"Offer? What can of offer? If it's for you to get free I won't do it!" Naruto was curious the fox want to have a deal?

"**No, that is not what I want, I want to offer you power, boy."** Naruto was kind of creep out this fox that wanted to kill him before wanted to offer him power?

But then he pick up on something.

"What's the catch?" He asked seriously. Dropping the mask.

"**Clever boy aren't you? The catch is, freedom." **

" I won't give you freedom remember that? If I do I'll die!" Naruto actually knew the consequences if he let Kyuubi go free.

"**But there is a solution. If you are strong enough then if you release me you'll only become a hanyou (half demons)."**

"Really? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Naruto knew that foxes deceive people.

"**I will bet my tails on it. Before you ask** _**'what does that means'**_. **If a bijuu bet their tails on something that means that they can't broke the promise, if they do they die." **

"Fine so when can I start training?"

"**First you need to leave this village."**

"Why?" Even though Naruto hated the place it was still his home.

"**If they know the** _**'demon brat'**_ **is training unknown jutsus and using my charka sometimes. They could kill you for reasons like** _**'He was learning jutsus from his tenant' **_**or** '_**He is learning it form our enemies'**_ **and such get it Naruto? "**

"Yes, should I call you Kyuubi-sensei from now on?"

"**Kurama, call me Kurama-sensei. I'll call you kit from now on got it, kit?"**

"Yes, Kyu-Kurama-sensei" To tell the truth Naruto was happy for the, first time he got someone who actually wanted to train him. Kakashi was to focused on the Uchiha because he's a genius, and Jiraiya would rather do _'research'_ then train him. With that thought he exited his mindscape.

'_When do we leave sensei?'_

'**Tomorrow kit.'**

***The** Next Day*****

Naruto was packing for they trip he was pretty content. The old Naruto you could say was sort of a fake, it was one of his mask. But that mask actually became real when team 7 was created. But now that mask has crack and the _'real' _Naruto is out. He was actually a child genius but he knew that if the villagers knew they would tried to kill him saying things like 'The Kyuubi took over!' and actually knew about his parents, and his godparents who abandon hated them, he just pretend to like them inside he wanted to kill them. He was planning on dropping the mask when he made genin when he can defend himself, but that's when his mask started to become real. And then team 7 came along and before he know it the mask was real,or so he thought. Now no more pretending, it's time to show this village what a real demon look like. He finished writing the note and left the shodaime's necklace there on top of the note an then left. He also left a scratch the note said:

_'Hi Tsunade-sama or who ever that is reading this,  
If you're reading this that means I'm long gone, out there somewhere training. Please tell Hokage-sama that I'll probably never return. Tell the villagers to rejoice for the demon will not be walking down the streets of Konoha no more. if I return I will not be a shinobi under Konoha's control. i, Uzumaki Naruto, will forever be a missing-nin, under no one's control.  
Good Bye, Uzumaki Naruto.  
P.S: Jiraiya, Tsunade. I know about you guys abandoning me when I was a kid..._

*****Somewhere*****

_'Kurama-sensei where are we heading?' _Naruto was excited he had never been any where outside of Konoha (except wave) because they don't want their little _'weapon'_ out of sight of course.

**"We're going to the place where i once train, Hell's Gate"** There was a hint of sadness in sensei's voice.

'_That kinda sound scary...'_ I wonder would I get killed during training?

**"You might get killed."** Kyuubi said suddenly.

'_How did you kn- I remember now your inside me. it's not fair you get to hear my thoughts but I can't hear yours!'_ He pouted childishly.

**"Yeah shit-sherlock"** Kurama then thought. _**'Sometimes he acts just like a little kid.'**_ Naruto was smart and mature for his age but sometimes acts like a 3 year old.

_'So can you tell me what can of place_ 'Hell's Gate' _is_?'

**"Well it's a place with lot's of fire and lava. Not to many grass patches, actually 0."**

_'That's seriously all you can tell me?'_ Naruto was shocked! He trained there but only remember 3 things? What kind of memories does he have?

**"You know I can hear you right?"** He mocked hurt. Though he was actually kinda hurts. **"Well you know when you arrive there"**

_'Wait where do I go again? You didn't even give me directions! Wait I'm lost aren't I.'_ He snap out of his thought and look around nothing familiar. 'Yup, I'm lost. Kurama-sensei any help?'

**"Wait I can just teleport you to there."** Naruto was angry he was about to give sensei a piece of his mind.

_'So I've been going around for like...hmm... 30 minutes when you could've just teleport me in 3 second! Kurama-sensei I'm really pissed right now. Teleport me right now! If not...'_

**"If not what?"** Kurama was curious what kind of threat Naruto make to frighten him, 'The King of Bijuus'

_'I'll turn my mindscape into a total ink room with nothing but girl dolls and girl stuff in it! And i'll carry out the threat!'_ To say Kurama was scared was an understatement. He was definitely scared of his vessel now.

**"Please I'll do it Naruto-sama, just don't do whatever you plan on doing!"** Naruto could see in his mind Kyuubi was bowing repeatedly. He'll definitely use this trick next time when he want something. He was about to roll on the floor laughing when he was surrounded by red. 3 seconds later, a sight greet him. He only could thought of 1 thing _'Hell's Gate'_

*****Konoha*****

In Konoha a very angry Hokage with a jonin sensei is currently headed toward Naruto's apartment. Tsunade was pissed because she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. The last place he could be now is his apartment. She went straight to the door along with Kakashi and knock. To her surprise it open. She then found no one inside it. Then she head toward the table and found a note. After reading it she couldn't believe what she just saw. She did the only thing she could do then, cry. When she found her necklace and the his hia-te. She knew it was too late.

*************************************************************************************************************  
****A/N: Well i hope you guys enjoy that chapter if it sucks I know...(sulking in a corner)  
Well then, see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bloodline

**A/N Sorry I was busy with school. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
*********************************************************************************

Chapter 2

**Dummy/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Baka/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Hirashin/Jutsus**  
_Pervert/Thinking_

*****Entrance to Hell's Gate*****

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing, the scene before him was something straight out of a horror movie, meaning he was scared. Sure Kurama-sensei trained here before, but he did not expect it to be this scary. There was lava everywhere. The trees were wither, it also seems it have faces on. There were also creepy sounds that he heard when he first entered.

'_K-Kurama-sensei are you sure this is the place?' _He was really hoping that sensei would teleport him somewhere less scary, and say that this place was not 'Hell's Gate'. _'Please'_ But that seem to be the case.

"**Wow, this place has gotten scarier, if that was possible." **

'_Wait what! You mean this place got scarier over time?'_

"**Hey the last time I was here was about 500 years ago, so it could have happen."** Kyuubi was having flashbacks about the time when he was still a young kit.

###Mini Flashback###

"Tousan (1), look at what I can do!" Said a mini in-human-form Kurama. As he shoot out a fireball with an equivalent of a bird from his mouth. His father was patting him on the head; he knew that his father was proud it was not common for a 50 year old kit to begin mastering foxfire.

"**You still have a long way to go kit!"** His father then chuckled. He was proud of his son. **"You want to help you with training kit?"**

Kurama of course agreed whole-heartedly, his father was a busy man and often did not have the time of the day for him. " 'Course Tousan!"

###End Mini Flashback###

'_Sensei! Wake up!'_ Naruto was annoyed he been trying to wake sensei for the past 10 minutes now. Finally after the 31st try sensei finally woke up.

"**What do you want kit?"** Kurama said lazily. He wanted to go to sleep.

'So what should I do for training?' Naruto was eager his first real training with someone who actually wanted to train him!

"**Well first make 150 Kage Bushin."**

'_What for?'_

Kurama signs he had forgotten that kit never know what is the use of Kage Bushin. **"Well you see when you make 2 Kage Bushin, you make them train. When they dispel then you'll get all their memories and such. So your training can be shorten."**

'_So that's what Kage Bushin are for!'_ Naruto was mad at Kakashi and Jiraiya for not telling him this. Well true they never really trained him. Kakashi favoritism sickens him, at least Jiraiya teaches him something. **"Kage Bushin!"** Then after the smoke disperses there were 150 Narutos in Hell's Gate.

"**Now time to see what element you are!"**

'_But how are we suppose to do that! I don't have any charka paper!'_ **(A/N don't now what they are called)**

"**Simple! In Hell's Gate, there are leaves that if you focus your charka into it. Boom! The same as charka paper."**

'_Wow, neat! So where do I get those kind of leaves?' _

"**You just pick whatever leaf you feel like." **

'_Nice! This place is kinda cool.'_

"**When you find one wake me up." **Kurama yawned then fell asleep seconds later. It was pretty amazing and comical. Well, better start looking for that leave instead of getting amazed at Kurama's sensei sleeping speed (Though it_ was_ pretty amazing). He was looking at the sight, he had to be very careful not to step on one of those lava pools. He had seen one of the bats fall in and it was not a pretty sight, he was have nightmare for days about that. Believe it. He was looking around then- There! He spotted a leaf. _'Yes! Finally.'_ It was red and kind of orange, just like a flame. It looked, beautiful. He was so caught up with looking at the leaf, that he didn't notice sensei waking up.

"**So you found one eh?"** Kurama yawned. "Now focus your charka into the leave. If it turns into dust your element is Earth, if it dampened its Water. If it caught on fire than it's Fire, if it crumbles it's Lightning. If it get cut into pieces you're Wind. If it anything else you have a bloodline."

"Okay, here I go!" He focuses his charka then the leaf. Then, the leaf: Split into 6 pieces: one caught on fire, the 2nd turned to dust, the 3rd dampened, the 4th crumbled, the 5th turned to ice, the 6th turned into wood. He was surprise, he could also feel sensei was gaping also.

"**Would you look at that, you have 7 elements! The only way you could have all those elements is that…**_**'Don't tell me he have**__** those**__** eyes'**_ Kurama know only one other person that have those eyes. That person said that when he passed away, and said in his dying breath that **"Whoever have these eyes after I passed away will be 'The Prophecy Child' this person who ever he/she is will either use his power to destroy or protect. He will either go on the path of revenge or the path of justice."**

"**Well apparently you have those eyes, kit."** Kurama was proud, his vessel was going to be strong maybe, an equal to him in another 2-3 years.

'_What eyes?'_ Naruto was curious what kind of eyes would make his sensei sound so proud. This must be some kind of really powerful eyes if his sensei sounds so smug.

"**Well apparently you have the Rinnegan, kit"** He was wondering how Naruto was going to react. Then he began a countdown inside his head.

'_**3'  
'2'  
'1'**_

Then he looked at his vessel and the result make him laughed a little bit. Naruto's eyed were big like saucer plates and his jaws ere on the floor.

'_Y-you don't possibly mean the eyes that the famous Rikudo Sennin have? Even though I know it's not a myth, nut he chance of me having it, it's like 1/100,000,000! DON'T JOKE AROUND SENSEI! _Though Naruto was sure that the Rikudo Sennin was not a myth, but the idea of having his eyes was cool. But it sounds impossible and ridiculous! Sensei must be joking! Yeah that's it!

Kurama sweat-drop he had imagine various reactions but this one takes the cake.  
**"Yes, kit. I did said the Rinnegan, please don't shout, my ears are sensitive you know."** Ouch! When that kid shout the whole Element Nations can hear him, I'll probably fixed that later.

'_So, you're saying the truth? That I have the Rinnegan? Probably most powerful bloodline in the entire Elemental Nation?'_

"**Not probably, definitely the most powerful bloodline in the entire. And another plus is that you're the only one that has the Rinnegan."**

'_C-cool! So are you going to teach me the Rinnegan techniques' _Naruto was still getting over the shock of him having the Rinnegan._ 'How do I even awaken the Rinnegan?' _He knows that the Rinnegan need the user to awaken it like the Sharingan.

"**You don't need to because… you already have."** He loved to see his student surprise, because his expression was priceless. He was already imagining what his student would look like.

'_W-what? What do you mean that I have already awaken it!'_ Naruto was gawking like an idiot. Kurama don't know when either to laugh or cry. His student was such an idiot sometimes.

"**Yes, you have awaken the Rinnegan." **Kurama signed.

'_What, how, when!'_ He was confused, he had never noticed. Was that really true?

"**When you entered Hell's Gate. I once heard a rumored that if a person with a bloodline entered Hell's Gate, their bloodline will awaken. I thought that was only a rumor but it seems like I was wrong." **

'_Nice! So when do we begin training?'_ Naruto was excited, he had a bloodline! And it's superior to Sas- I mean the Uchiha's sharingan. _'Take that Sasuke! Even my teacher is more powerful than yours!'_

"**Thanks for the compliment. We began training tomorrow, kit."**

'_Huh? Oh yeah! He could hear my thoughts. Well I guess I'll sleep 'till then! 'Night, Ku-sensei!'_ And he fell asleep immediately. Kurama sweat-drop again, that was twice in a day. _**'And he tells me I falls asleep fast; well pot calls kettle black. And since when did he call me **__**'Ku-sensei'**__**? Well whatever, might as well take a nap now.'**_

*****Konoha*****

Tsunade was in her office, drinking sake as usual. But something was missing, she knew what it was: Naruto, the self-proclaimed future Hokage. She misses him barging in, demanding some missions, and last calling him baa-chan. Not that she would admit about the last statement. She had hoped that he would return, but deep within her hearts of hearts she knew he doesn't want to return, even if he did he'll never be a ninja for Konoha. She finished another bottle of sake.

Kakashi was feeling guilty, Sasuke has left and so has Naruto, Team 7 disbanded as the result. Kakashi was feeling guilty about training and paying attention to only Sasuke, after he has seen what Sasuke had done to Naruto. He had hoped to train Naruto after he had healed. But then Naruto ran away, and now Kakashi doubts that Naruto would ever become a ninja for Konoha nor protect it again, unless they pay him the mercenary fine. He signed as he read his favorite book 'Icha Icha Tatics' It was the only thing he could do… for now. If Naruto didn't want to be found, then he would never be found. He sign again.

*********************************************************************************  
A/N: So what do you think about Naruto having the Rinnegan? Tell me your opinion! Well R&R. :D . Sorry for not updating for awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4:First Step

**A/N The new update is here hope you'll enjoy the chapter!  
*********************************************************************************

Chapter 3

**Cereal/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Idiot/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Hirashin/Jutsus**  
_Tiramisu/Thinking_

*****Hell's Gate*****

Naruto didn't know how long he had slept, when he woke up all he saw was a red sky. _'Huh? Red sky? Wait where am I?'_ He wondered for a few minutes then remembered_. 'Oh yeah, I left Konoha…'_ It hurt him a little bit to think about that even though he dislike the place, he was also starting to feel guilty even! Then, he thought of Sakura and her fangirl tendencies, Sasuke and his ignorance, Kakashi and his favoritism, and many more horrible things. All of his guilt and sadness vanish in that instance, replaced by anger, betrayal, and hatred. _'No'_ he thought. _'No, I will not regret my decisions, nor will I feel guilty anymore. From this day on I will be strong and have my revenge!'_ Sensei was still sleeping and Naruto just don't want to wake his sensei up, since his sensei was actually nice to him. Naruto was starting to consider sensei as one of his precious people now. So instead he decided to let his sensei sleep for a few more minutes, and think of a solution to a big problem that he has recently. The problem was his mask.

The mask that Naruto use when he was in Team 7 was starting to affect him, the mask was starting to become _him_. He needed someway to get rid of that mask. _'Hmm, let's see how to get rid of this mask…'_ And then, something hit him. _'Of course! I could create another mask that is the real me, then replace the current mask with that one! Then I would be the real me.'_ He had figure out the solution to his problem. With that thought in mind he began creating his mask.

*****Konoha*****

Only a few missed him in Konoha and the rest well… didn't, people were rejoicing, and some are beating up the people rejoicing. The civilian were saying that _'Uchiha-sama'_ had driven away the demon for them, saying that his leaving to the snake sannin (Orochimaru) were just an excuse to get rid of the demon. They were adamant on that story, ignorance to the truth that Sasuke Uchiha was a traitor. They even post 500,000,000 ryou**(I think that's a lot)** to get back their _'Last Uchiha'_. Many things were affected after Naruto's departure, for example the Suna decided to take back their alliance from Konoha. Yuki and Wave follow suit. They were furious that Konoha was saying that Naruto was a traitor and _'Uchiha-sama'_ (In their language, spoiled brat/traitor)was just trying to help them.

The whole Elemental Nations were naming Konoha the "Traitor's Village" due to how they treat a ninja (Naruto) who was just trying his best to bring back a traitor (Sasuke).

*****Hell's Gate*****

Naruto was finish making his mask after 30 min. and was trying it on. He had a smile on his face being yourself feels good. After 5 min. sensei has finally woken up.

'_Good morning Ku-sensei!'_ Kurama groaned at that name, he thought it was a 1 time thing.

"**You're sticking to that nickname aren't you?"** He asked in frustration, if you pay closer attention there was a little bit of amusement hidden within his tone.

'_Yup! Don't you think it sounds cool!'_ Naruto said enthusiastically, truth to be told tomorrow was his birthday October 10th . This will be his first birthday without those godforsaken villagers. Maybe his Ku-sensei will remember, if he doesn't, oh well at least it better then having to be on guard every single second on his birthday. This place was starting to become a place he could call home, which was kinda strange if he considered it.

Kurama signed, there was no way of changing the kit's mind now. **"Well let's get down to training shall we?"** This should get his attention. **"So now first, you see those triangular things?"** Naruto nodded, in the distance there were about hundreds of those things!

'_What are those Ku-sensei?'_ Naruto asked curiously. They look kinda like candy. He wondered if they were food.

"**Well those are the flowers in Hell's Gate, it's pretty useful to. So you take 1, pour your charka in, then think about: sharp, fast, free. If you are successful the flower will split. The same goes with the other elements, think of something that describes that element. By the way use your ****Shadow Clones****, it'll be quicker."** Kurama then took a deep breath. **"So then, until you finish doing that with the elements come and wake me up."**

Naruto just can't help but think _'I'm hungry'_ and his stomach grumbled. He signed and then walked toward the field and summons 350 Shadow Clones, sensing each 50 to work on 1 element. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He thought signing once again.

**-12 Hours Later-**

His clones disperse and he collapse. Panting heavily, then he after a few seconds his mouth morph into a triumphant grin. He felt a sign of accomplishment, pride, and happiness. He had done it, walking his first step toward being the strongest. It was time to wake up his sensei_. 'Ku-sensei, I did it! Wake up!'_ Naruto shouted in his mind.

Kurama yawned. His student was indeed a fast learner looks like teaching him will be much less troublesome then he originally had thought. He also felt a sense of pride.

He had little doubt now that his student was going to be the greatest, he was also thinking of Naruto as his son now. Strange, he had never felt like this toward his earlier vessels, he felt as if he wanted to stay near Naruto, protect him from emotional and physical pain. Naruto just has that charm to make people feel at ease and can't help but like him, even the most evil thing in the planet that was in his gut. Kurama believed, no, adamant that Naruto was the recarnation of the 'Rikudo Sennin' his father. He promise to himself that one day when he get out of this damn seal he will ask Naruto about being his son and that he will protect him.

**A/N: Well that's one chapter done I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look out for more update if this story sucks (crying anime tears) well sorry. Goodbye and see you in the next chapter! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Hunt

**A/N  
*********************************************************************************

Chapter 5

**Cereal/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Idiot/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Hirashin/Jutsus**  
_Tiramisu/Thinking_

***Hell's gate***

Since he had practically overworked himself yesterday, Naruto had slept the whole day. When he woke up his stomach was rumbling, even though there was nobody there to hear it except Kurama, Naruto still feels embarrassed. He decided to voice his thought about his stomach,'Kyu-sensei, where can I get food?' After waiting for 5 minutes he decided to wake his sensei up. 'KYU-SENSEI, WAKE UP! I NEED FOOD!' Immediately a low growl was heard, sesei had woken up. Kurama was annoyed he definetly was _not_ a morning person.

"What do you want kit?" He said while yawning,'This has to be important or else he's dead, student or not.' he thought.(Yup definitely not a morning person)

'Kyu-sensei, I'm hungry and if I starve to death you're going down with me!' He said, once angain his stomach rumble.

"You go hunt, dumbass." Kurama was pissed, so Naruto just wake him up for that reason, though he definetly had a point if he was starving to death.

'Hunt?' Naruto had a deer-in-headlight look on his face. Kurama's eye twitched he hate repeating himself.

"Yes, hunt. Go outside of Hell's Gate and hunt, kit. It's time you learn how to hunt anyway."

Kurama said. Then remembered about _his_ own First Hunt.

-Flashback-

Kurama's POV:

_THUMP! THUMP! _I heard my heartbeat against my chest. Today was my First Hunt, First Hunt was a kind of ceremony where young fox demons who had reached the age 7 had to do. Since if they fail, they'll lose the privilege to try to test to get the title, Kyuubi. It's the title for the most powerful fox demon of the generation, after the old Kyuubi either die or in his case sealed. But if the old Kyuubi managed to get unsealed then they have the right to challenge the new Kyuubi and get their title back. Now back to the topic.

_'Breath'_ I told myself._ 'Breath'_ I repeated that sentence like a mantra. I couldn't fail this test, no! My whole family for 5 generations have gotten the title Kyuubi, which right now was my mom. The whole clan put pressure on _me_ to become the 6th, since I was the first born. How I wish I could've been my younger twin sister, Kuromi, or as they like to call us Kurama-ouji(1) and Kuromi-hime(2), since we are the firstborns of the family. But since _she_ was born after him, she doesn't get pressured. All the pressure was put on him instead, since the second he was born his fate has been to be the new Kyuubi or get disowned by his clan, he doesn't get to chose, it was either that or get disowned. Day in and they out he had to train, only stopping to eat and rest for a few hours. He had to fulfil the expectations they had for him.

End of POV-

Every time he looked at his sister, all he could feel was jealousy, and anger, since every time he sees her she would always laugh never once does she gone through what _he _had gone through. Every time she did something little like throw a accurate kunai she would always get praise, but every time when he successfully did a A-rank jutsu all he got was a, "Do better next time." The injustice of it all, the only person he could talk and tell his only real feelings is his dad, the Rikudo Sennin. But since his dad was always busy, he doesn't have much time to spend with him.

Kurama at seven was aldready a lady killer. His hair was red and long(like Minato's), also it was really soft. His ears were also soft and red. His eyes were as red as his hair, his eyes were narrow, and that definetly was a point. He had 3 whisker like mark on each cheek, which was rare, and also compliment his wild looks. His skin were pale as snow, and his muscle were well develop for a 7 year old fox, it was like a 20 year old. He usually wears a red kimono, but on this night he was wearing a gray jacket with the hood on, under it was a gray battle shirt, and gray pants, and sandals. He had a sword strap to his side he called it **'Ryuu'(Which I think means dragon)**. and on his left and right thigh were kunai pouches, he was left and also right handed.

Kuromi was very outgoing and nice, she had black long hair that was always straight. The same with her ears. Her eyes were big and a mix between black and purple. She had a hourglass figure, she had many stalkers. She always wore a long violet dress with boots and hidden kunai for safety measures. What people doesn't know is that she had a crush, on her big brother, Kurama. She usually doesn't show it but she had a hidden photobook of her brother, on every occasion, but her favorite is when he trains. He would always sweat and it will always give her a nosebleed. The fact is that she's a stalker and a closet pervert, she would sometimes *cough* mastur*cough* bate*cough* with her brother's pictures, but since her room is soundproof she doesn't care. Today she was wearing the same attire as her brother, except with the dress and the color is purple. Her weapon was a charka bow, which she would transfer chakra into and shoot. Her brother was having that serious expression again which turns her on, not that she would admit it.

Kurama and Kuromi was on the same team ready for the First Hunt, the first hunt was where young fox demons had to kill 10 or more edible animal within the 1 hour time limit. Within that time Kurama and Kuromi had killed 23 animals which was a new record. Their relationship also grew better, for Kurama they were friends, but what he doesn't know is that every time he got pictures taken by his perverted sister. Kuromi thought to herself,_ 'Maybe I should make a jutsu to make him fall in love with me for a day and then... I could make him kiss me!'_ She promptly pass out as she imagine her and her brother kissing. Kurama was looking at his sister with confused eyes _'Why is she fainting so much?'_ Was his thought. With that the First Hunt was over.

-End Flashback-

Kurama finally snapped out of it and said, "So yeah kit, in 1 hour go and kill more than 23 animals, or else." He said the last part in a threatening tone as _'motivation'._ Then he went for a nap. Naruto immediately took off running.

After an hour, Naruto return with 23 animals just as Kurama and Kuromi centuries ago. Kurama smirked and said, **"Good job you pass the ****First Hunt****, I hereby congratulate you."** Naruto then begin to gather wood and branches to make a fire. After eating Naruto felt that he had never felt this content before, it was strange feeling. Kurama sensed this and inwardly chuckled, since every time Naruto finished eating he had never felt content because the villager would glared at him every time he finished eating and that had ruined his good mood. But now there was no villagers to glare at him. For the first time in his life he had finally known what's it like to be content. Naruto soon dozed off, and then to find himself in a dream.

_The Dream:_

_6 year old_

_Naruto was sitting on the swing looking at the childrens with their parents all with smiles on their face. He smiled a bittersweet smile, he always dreamed that there would be someone who could always be beside , encourage him, teach him, laugh with him, and many more things. Oh, but dreams will always be dreams, when he woke up it was all over. He silently cried, the reason that he wanted to be hokage was not to be respected it was to find that person who would do all those things and to give himself a purpose to live. '_How childish'_ he thought to himself, even though he know that he would never become Hokage since even if he was as powerful as the __Rikuddo Sennin__ they still won't give the title to him. He just wanted to hang onto that foolish hope that maybe, someday... He snapped out of it. He then looked at himself in the puddle and attemp a fake smile, it was so real that even he, could believed it was real. No one was able to tell the smiles that he make were fakes, not even jiji. He wanted them to see it he wanted them to see the hurt behind those fake smiles, they never did. _

_12 year old_

_Naruto wanted them so desperately to look beneath the mask to see __him__ not the mask. For 9 years he waited, no one even came close except 1: Shikamaru Nara, the boy was a genius, he always looked suspicious every time I let my mask 'accidentally' slipped, he was the closest one that came close. The next would probably be the Hinata Hyuuga, she's the only girl in the village that actually like me for a change, she stalking me it's kind of creepy but kinda cute for some unknown reason. But after that no one else notice not even my jiji, came close. I thought one day. '2, only __2__ actually came close to the real me.' then I did something suprising, I laughed. It was not my usual fake laughs it was a bitter laugh, I laughed for 10 more minutes then stopped. Tears were streaming down my face, 'No one notice.' I thought again. I quickly put back on my __"Idiot Mask"__ as I like to call it, and walk back to my apartment. With a bitter smile on my face._

_End of Dream-_

Naruto woke up from his extremely depressing dream, to his surprise there were tears on his cheeks. He had forgotten how crying felt like for many years, and again to his surprise he began crying. He had never cried after he turned 6, never. But here he was crying his heart out. All of his pain came back: the neglection, the glares, the hurtful word, and finally the pain of no one noticing that his smiles were fake. That if they had look closely they would see the bitterness and pain in those smiles. There was only 3 times he remembering smilling real smiles, the first: When he had met the Ichirakus. The second: When he had thought someone actually wanted to adopt him, which turns out they just wanted to kill him. Which leads him to not believing in love when that happens 2 more times. The third: Was when Team 7 was born.

He then looked far into the distance for awhile waiting for his sensei to wake up,what he didn't know is that Kurama had been seeing his dream and him crying all along. Kurama had that sad look in his eyes, for the first time in many centuries he felt guilt. Kurama decided to let Naruto calmed down, and took a nap.

When Kurama deemed Naruto was ready for training he pretended to yawn and wake up. He said in fake confusion, **"What are you doing up this early kit?"** Naruto then proceed to go into his mindscape and said to him, "Just a bad dream," he shrugged it off as if it were no big deal but Kurama knew better, since he had seen it himself. Naruto was still suffering from Konoha, it was sad but he cannot do anything about it, only Naruto would know what to do with himself. Naruto countinue, "How about training Kyu-sensei?" He asked. Kurama said, **"Rest, kit. You have done well on your ****First Hunt ****you deserve it, while at it, think. Think about what you going to do after training an becoming hanyou, the limit is 1 day, kit. Oh by the way, you'll become immortal."** He finished and kicked Naruto out of the mindscape with a surge of charka.

When Naruto was back he tried talking to sensei again but to no avail. He signed then think about waht his sensei had said, _**'Think about what you going to do after training an becoming hanyou.'**_ He then began thinking.

_'Hmm, I don't really know yet. Oh right! I'm supposed to get revenge, but how?'_ Naruto realised he had not yet thought of a plan to get revenge. _'What should I do? Hmm... Wait why do I want revenge? There are so many reasons.' _Then memories started to play in Naruto's head.

-Memory #1-

_Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, at that time he was still a hyperative child not a mask, he still believed that the villagers would someday aknowledge him. Unknown to Naruto today ill be the day he stopped believing in that. It was just a normal day for Naruto the glares, the hatred, all of it was just a normal routine Naruto has to go to. Then Naruto saw Sakura's pink hair out of the villagers. He immediately went over and started talking to her,_

_"Ne, ne Sakura-chan do you want to go play with me?" It was an innocent question yet unknown to Naruto the villager's glare harden. Naruto oblivious to this asked again._

_"Sakura-chan will you? We can play whatever you want!" Sakura then look at Naruto obviouly annoyed because her interuptted talk with Ino _**(Think they were still friends then)**_ says._

_"Stop bothering me Naruto-baka!" She shouted, anger getting the better of her. Naruto look confuse and ask,_

_"W-why Sakura-chan? I was just asking you a question, I'm not bothering you am I?" He said. One villager spoke up._

_"Stop trying to bother the girl demon!" Other villagers followed._

_"Yeah stop trying to bewitch the girl into liking you!"_

_"Don't even try to kidnap the girl hell spawn!"_

_"Mina(3) let's end this demon once and for all!" Then murmurs of agrement was heard through the crowd, they been thinking of an excuse to kill the demon since day 1 and they finally had gotten it. They smirked and 3 shinobis immediately began tying up Naruto. Naruto with his last effort said to Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan help me!" Hoping Sakura to help him but in return he got a crushing respond._

_"That's what you get for interrupting me Naruto-baka!" Sakura said with a grin. Tears were promising to fall from Naruto's eyes, his beloved Sakura-chan had betrayed him he had thought that she was different, it turns out he was wrong. His eyes dull, this was the last push. his eyes no longer were the sparkling blue they had turn dull and lifeless. He remember them burning him with a fire jutsu. It had hurt and he wanted to die, but in the end he still survive. When he woke up in the hospital he had cried unlike what the 3rd hokage had thought those were not tears of sadness, but of surviving. He wanted to die, he wanted to see Kami or the Shinigami he don't care, if he get to sleep in enternal peace and away from the villager's hatred he would gladly die._

-End Memory #1-

Another tear fell down Naruto's face, he had desperately wanted to die that time. But now he just wanted revenge another memory popped up in his mind.

-Memory #2-

_It has been a cold December evening, Naruto was running back to his apartment after finishing one of Ichiraku's ramen. Today was a happy day since he'll be introduce to his first care-taker. He hum to himself, thinking that this person was different from the rest, oh how wrong you were he'll thought to himself later on. When he open the door to his apartment, the jiji was there with a woman in about her 60s. She was just a regular old woman but this woman have a kind smile on her face, he instantly brighten this old woman was different from the rest! _

_Jiji introduce her as Nana, she then greeted him with a smile, and he smile on of his _real_ smile at her. Unknown to him, she was scowling and about to throw up at having to smile kindly at this demon. Days pass from then, for Naruto it was the best time since his young life, but for Nana it was hell. Finally one day she finally deem that the demon had trust her fully she began the plan. _

_It was a normal dinner for Naruto, but for Nana it was the night of when the demon was finally be kill. She had slip a sleeping and also poison pills in his food, slowly he would die by dawn. After the sleeping pills had taken Naruto out, she toss him to his bed and left the apartment. _

_Unfortunately for Nana, Kurama has been fighting the poison to stop it from coming any closer to any important organs or nerves. Kurama was still fighting when the Third Hokage saw him and immediately took him to the hospital. The Third Hokage was disappointed in his childhood friend, Nana, he thought she was different from the rest of the ignorant villagers, turned out he was wrong. She had lost her son in the Kyuubi attack after he had thought that she had she had seen Naruto not the Kyuubi. He signed and look at Naruto he hoped that Naruto would still be the hyperactive and innocent kid that he know. Naruto was still in a coma, the third fire shadow look at Naruto one more time and leave the hospital room. _

-End Memory #2-

Another silent tear slid down Naruto's face he missed the jiji, the jiji only wanted to help him, but he had trust people too much. And that had led to his downfall with Orochimaru. He had finally have his resolve, the villagers will pay. He will have his revenge. That's his goal! Kurama smiled inside his cage, Naruto had finally made his resolve. Finally, tomorrow there would be some spartan training for today's break. He laughed a sadistic laugh, outside Naruto felt a shiver up his spine.

Naruto's stomach rumble again, he leave Hell's Gate and went hunting again.

**A/N I hope you'll enjoy this chapter also what summoning animal should Naruto have, the options:**

**1) White Tiger**

**2)Dragon**

**3)Pheonix**

**4)Fox**

**I'm new at the poll thing so it might not work, well just to the poll and I'll see if it works or not. R&R my loyal readers! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:Return

**A/N: I was having a bunch of homework, so yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
*********************************************************************************

Chapter 5

**Soccer/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Dang it Homework!/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Fox Fire/Jutsus**  
_Cute/Thinking_

*****Unknown Place*****

"Did you find him?" An unknown voice spoke, his voice was very commanding. A shark-like man wearing a black cloak, with red clouds said,

"No, never seen him. It seems like he just vanish in thin air." Then another figure behind the shark-like man replied.

"Someone can't disappear like that, Kisame." This person look like an Uchiha, he had long hair and speak in a monotone. The now named Kisame look at the figure and said, "Miracles happen Itachi." Itachi sign and look back at the still unnamed figure.

"No, sir" Itachi said in an all-too-familiar Uchiha tone. The figure frowns for a moment and said in a commanding voice, "Find him at whatever price kill anyone that gets in your way. We cannot delay our plan. The sooner the better." And the figure disappears. Itachi sighed and turn, Kisame noticed and follow Itachi.

*****Orochimaru's Lab*****

Orochimaru was happy, that was not a good thing, he then cackle his weird pedophile laugh. Then he shouted on the top of his lungs. "Finally, the Sharingan is in my reach!" He cackle again. Sasuke had fallen for his plan, that boy was just a little boy who wanted power, just put a bait in front of him then, hook, line, and sinker. That boy was so naive, believing him that he, Orochimaru, would give him power for free, that boy should know better.

Well, it could've have been better if Sasuke brought the Kyuubi brat along. He could've made a good test subject. Well, that was a bonus anyways. 3 more years and Sasuke's body would be perfect to become his vessel. He cackle once again. Sasuke felt a shiver up his back.

*****Konoha*****

Sakura was wandering around not knowing what to do, after Naruto's departure, Team 7 disband. She was sent back to the academy since Kakashi said that she was, _**'She's not ready to be a ninja, she barely had anything besides her brain!'**_ It's was all because of Naruto! She was going to the Hokage to ask to become her apprentice. _'She'll definitely accept! Who wouldn't. I'm the top Kunoichi after all.'_ Sakura was confident, no one would refuse her becoming their apprentice.

Sakura was in front of the Hokage's office, she knocked and opened the door. She immediately ask. "Tsunade-sama would can I be your apprentice?" She smiled the best smile she could. _'Now she's going to say __**'Yes!' **__' _ But unfortunately for Sakura, Tsunade ask. "What do you think about Naruto?" Sakura immediately answer without any hesitation.

"He's a baka! He's a dobe, he broke his promise and he's stupid!" She shouted. She then look up only to see a punch straight to her face. When the punch connected, Sakura flew straight through several buildings. "Never come back and ask me that same question, academy student." She said putting extra emphasis on 'Academy Student'. Sakura limp home the whole time no one helping her.

Hinata was going to the Hokage's office to ask to become her apprentice, then she saw something pink coming toward her she duck, it was coming from the Hokage's office. She was scared, but then she walk forward with grim determination. When she got to the Hokage's office she immediately ask. "A-ano, Ts-Tsunade-s-sama c-ca-can I become your ap-apprentice?" Tsunade ask Hinata the same question she ask Sakura, "What do you think about Naruto?"

Hinata look at Tsunade in the eye and said without hesitation.

"He's a very nice person, he never gave up, he never hate and wanted revenge even though people hated him. He's always positive and funny, and is very strong, I admire and like him." Tsunade looked at Hinata in surprise, in this whole time she had never stuttered once! Tsunade smiled and said. "Gaki, from today on you're going to be my apprentice!" She paused and continued. "Prepare for hell, gaki!" She had a weird glint in her eye that scared Hinata. Hinata look at her nervously.'_What have I got myself into?' _

Well Jiraiya was just being his normal super pervert self and peeping on girls in hot springs, trying to forget the current problem of Naruto going missing. In the end he got caught, his screams were heard all over the Elemental Nations and is also heard in Hell's Gate. That day Naruto can't just keep a smile off his face.

*****Time Skip: 3 Years Later*** **

A figure was standing outside the gate of Konoha, there was a person next to him. He walk toward the gate and pass the guards. His hood covered his body except his blond hair. Both figures smirk and walk toward the Hokage's office. When they arrived the Hokage was sipping sake while doing paperwork, she look at them with confusion, and said what's on her mind. "Who are you people? And What do you want with me?" She ask/command. The first figure reply. "Naruto and Kurama. We want to participate in the Jonin Exams." Tsunade turn her neck so fast that someone could've sworn that they heard her neck snap.

"What did you say your name are?" The blonde replied calmly.

"Naruto and Kurama, my father" Tsunade gasp, tears were bordering on her eyes she ran to Naruto and hug him. They stayed that way for several minutes; Tsunade let go of Naruto and asked. "Aren't you Genin? Don't you have to take a Chunnin Exam before Jonin."

"I took the Chunnin Exam before and passed." Tsunade nodded at his reply and took of his hood. Naruto no longer have baby fat on his face anymore, his hair frame his face, like a certain Hokage, his hair was wild as always, add the whiskers, and his wild looks are complete. His look now can make any girl blush; Tsunade also blushed at his look. She then finally notice the figure that's standing next to Naruto. "So what did you say about him?" The figure replied for Naruto. "Kurama, Naruto's father." Tsunade gaped at Kurama and point accusingly at Kurama, "You're not his father!" Naruto glared at her ,but that went unnoticed by Tsunade. Kurama just ignore her comment and said. "So we'll be a team in the Jonin Exam." Naruto and Kurama disappear with a **Shunshin **before Tsunade could ask anymore questions.

Naruto and Kurama arrive at a mansion that said 'Namikaze' Naruto then bit his finger hard enough to draw blood and smear the blood on the door, the whole mansion glow for a moment then, a loud _CLICK_ was heard then the gate open. They went in and Naruto gaped at what's inside, it was just like a 7 star hotel. He then grew angry, this was where he was suppose to grow up, instead of that crappy apartment, he didn't realize he was leaking killing intent. Kurama sense the killing intent and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto then calm himself and went to look at his room. his room that his parent plan for him was orange, he laughed, it was ironic. He then went to the next room and chose that room at his since he cannot stand to see the images of his parents, without shedding tears. He went to the next room and slept in the black bed that was probably for guests.

It was morning Kurama saw Naruto sleeping and an evil idea came into his head he look at the clock, Naruto was sleeping in. He then cast a genjutsu on Naruto that will show his worst nightmare. He cackles evilly.

-_Dream-_

_In his dream Naruto was with his dad and mom walking and then his worst nightmare was standing right in front of him. Might Guy was shouting. "Come on Naruto lets spread your Flames Of Youth!" And ran straight toward Naruto, Naruto look at his parents for help but he widen his eyes in horror when his parents outfit turns into jumpsuit like Guy, his parents said."Let's spread the FLAMES OF YOUTH!" He looked around for help but everywhere were Guy clones all saying._

"_FLAMES OF YOUTH!"_

"_JOIN US!" and in the distance he heard the scream of Kakashi. "I RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOU MONSTERS!" Naruto did the only thing he could, run. His father toss a Hirashin kunai right in front of him and caught Naruto, Guy clones were surrounding him one holding a jumpsuit. Naruto try to run away but was surrounded by clones he screamed when he was caught once again. "NOOOOO! HELP MEEEE!"_

_-End Nightmare-_

Naruto woke up with cold sweat, he look around and sigh a sigh of relief for not seeing any Guy clones around, he found Kurama giggling non-stop. He glared at Kurama, "You put a genjutsu on me again didn't you?" he eyed Kurama suspiciously, Kurama look away from his gaze and whistle an innocent tone, which didn't fool Naruto, he decide to punish Kurama. "I will not provide you with a body for 1 month. If you don't apologize to me." He said in a warning voice. Kurama immediately look at me, he look like a child that got caught doing something bad, he sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry. Happy? Jerk." He pouted. Naruto went outside his mansion forgetting his cloak. The villagers saw him and glares were sent his way, he saw this and sent killing intent at them, they then look away.

Sakura saw him and came over he then said in a flirtatious voice. "What's your name hottie?" She flutter he eyelash, Naruto threw up in his mouth, and he ignored her. She didn't get the hint. "Are you shy? My name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours sweetie." He glared at her and said in a steely voice. "It's Naruto the boy who you hate." Sakura's eyes widen.

"What you can't be that baka!" she scream in her banshee voice. Naruto cover his ears.

"I am Naruto Kyuu. I change my name from Naruto Uzumaki to Naruto Kyuu." She flutters her eyelash once more. "So do you want to go out with me Na-Ru-To?" She whispers seductively. Confident that Naruto won't refuse her, to her horror and surprise he refused. "No." he walked away. Sakura's self confidence shattered, she couldn't believe it, Naruto doesn't like her anymore! No! Now no one will take care of her anymore, she can't count on Sasuke now. She need Naruto. She only needs a few flutter of her eyelash to wrap him around her fingers, but now he wouldn't even look back at her.

When Hinata saw Naruto her heart sped up. '_It couldn't be, could it?'_ she thought. She spoke what she was thinking. "A-are you p-perhaps N-naruto?" Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hinata blushed and then thought. _'Before i didn't tell him and he left. N-now he's here! I have to tell him!' _ She looked at Naruto and practically shouted. "I- I like you Naruto!" Naruto look at her in surprise, then he smile, Hinata's heart flutter, he replied the reply that makes Hinata's heart skip a beat. "Sure when are we going on the date?" Hinata almost fainted.

She smiled and just tells him whatever time he wants. He smiled and left in the opposite direction but not before kissing her hand. Hinata left with a spring in her step. When Naruto arrive at his destination: Ichiraku's Ramen. He breath in the air, it smells like the ramen he knew and love. He enters the ramen stand and sat down, Ayame came to him and ask him with a smile on her face then her eyes widen in recognition. "N-naruto?" She breath out, he nodded his head then she glomp him in a bear hug. She then shouted. "Tou-san! Come out here and see who we have here!" Naruto heard some. "Coming!" from a distance.

When Teuchi saw Naruto he smile his largest smile, and said the thing he said when Naruto first met him. "Ramen's on the house tonight!" Naruto smiled a soft smile that makes every girl in the vicinity blush. Right then a Naruto's Fanclub had appeared.

Naruto's appetite for ramen has increased, a lot. When he finished there were approximately 56 bowls of ramen, he breath out a sigh of relieve, Ichiraku's ramen was still the best. After just sitting there at the stand just reminiscing about all the happy times when he was here, he then remember the memory when he first met the Ichiraku's.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto's POV:_

_I was running away from the villagers, as usual. I can feel the blood that was flowing freely down my body, there were several kunai and daggers sticking out of me, every step I took it felt like one more step toward the Shinigami's stomach. I still keep running because I knew there was 100% of me dying if I stop, my strength was running out, I was stubbornly running past my limits. There was only one thought in my mind at that time: Get to jiji's office. He was breathing hard now, and then he bumped into someone's legs._

_The villagers smirk and shouted to the person I just bumped into. "Hey! Give us the demon! You can get a turn too!" I held my breath and hoped that this 'session' with the villagers will end soon, but then that man I just bumped into stand in front of me like a shield. The villagers tried to get through him, but he just kept on defending me. After 20 minutes the villagers finally gave up. I look at him and ask the question that was in my mind the whole time. "W-why?"_

_The man look me and smiled a soft smile that no one has smiled at me before, I feel happy, maybe this man was different from the others, and then I thought again. _'No he is just like them if he knows who I am.' _ The man then did something nobody has ever done before he introduce himself. "Hi there, kiddo, what's your name? The name's Teuchi Ichiraku." Naruto looked up and smiled one of his faked smiles. "I'm Naruto, 'ttebayo!" He looked up at Teuchi the man was frowning. _

"_Why are your smiles fake, kid?" Naruto gasped in surprise, he had seen through his fake smile, not even jiji had seen through it. Teuchi continue, "Only smile real smiles in front of me, kiddo." Naruto was happy, tears were almost falling out of his eyes for the first time someone had seen through his fake smiles. He smiled, this time it was a real smile, his first _real_ smile. Teuchi notice this and said. "Ramen's on the house tonight, Naruto!" Naruto then followed Teuchi to his ramen's stand._

**-End Flashback-**

After that flashback, Naruto walked out the ramen stand, saying goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame.

When he got home Naruto found Kurama taking a nap on the couch, he chuckled softly, knowing that Kurama was a really heavy sleeper. He then plop himself on the couch and ruffle Kurama's hair and ears, he laugh a little when Kurama purred when he ruffle his ears. He then fell asleep with Kurama on his lap.

The next morning when Naruto woke up Kurama was still sleeping, he smiled Kurama was sort of more than a father to him. Sometimes when Kurama smiles, Naruto found himself blushing. He wonder what kind of feelings it is, maybe it was happiness, it had really has been bothering him what he had been feeling. He knows it was more than father-and-son feelings. He was mindlessly ruffling Kurama's red hair without thinking.

Kurama was already awake 5 minutes before Naruto did; to be honest he was pretty shocked when he found his head on Naruto's lap. But when he found Naruto was about to wake up, he pretended that he was still asleep. Naruto was so oblivious and naive; the boy won't even realize when someone was in love with him. He won't even realize that he, Kurama, was in love with him, not in a father-and-son way. His work to make Naruto realize his feelings was definitely working, since Naruto was blushing more than usual around him now. Maybe he can have Naruto realize his feelings by the end of the month. While now, he just have to let Naruto fall in love with him, after all Kyuubi always get his prey.

Kurama pretended that he was just waking up, Naruto look startle and then blushed in embarrassment. Kurama smirked and 'accidentally' peck Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto's blush just got to another level. Naruto threw Kurama off his lap and ran to his room and lock himself in his room for an hour.

He then remember his date with Hinata now, he wearily went out from his room and sneak out of the house, he was not ready to face Kurama yet.

When he went to the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata was already there waiting for him. When she saw him she instantly blushed and stuttered. "H-hi there, N-Naruto-kun, s-sh-should w-we go n-now?" Naruto nodded his head indicating a yes. They walk in silence though it was a comfortable silence. For Hinata she was just to shy to speak. For Naruto he felt that there is something wrong, that he doesn't like Hinata. Even when she blush, which he thought is cute before, isn't so cute anymore. And then he thought of Kurama's smirk, Naruto immediately blushed.

Naruto was not that into the date anymore. When the date end Naruto inhale and break the news to Hinata, "Sorry Hinata, I like someone else." Hinata's eyes widen, and Naruto looked down guiltily. "S-so y-you were j-just playing w-with me?" Tears were brimming her eyes now. Naruto looked at her seriously.

"No. When I first decided to go on a date with you, I want to know if I like you or not. But right now, I like someone else, sorry, Hinata." Hinata were crying for a moment and then an accepting look was on her face, she smiled. "I w-wish y-you'll b-be h-happy w-with y-your s-special p-person." Naruto smile at her and asked the question she would have blushed at before. "We can still be friend now, right?" Hinata nod her head. Naruto continue. "You're very beautiful Hinata, I'm sure somebody else would definitely treasure you, I'm sure of it." Hinata thanked Naruto and both walked their separate way.

Naruto walk home to find Kurama cooking his favorite food ever, ramen. Naruto smiled inhale the smell the smell of ramen and went into the kitchen to help Kurama with cooking. When Kurama saw Naruto he smirk, Naruto blush, and that did not go unnoticed by Kurama. His smirk grew wider, close to a grin. Naruto then went to get an apron, and then went to the kitchen wearing the apron. Kurama notice Naruto and get a small nosebleed, and then he imagined Naruto wearing nothing but an apron saying. "Do you want a bath, dinner, or M.E?" Kurama was shot back back his nosebleed. Naruto was focusing on the ramen so much that he didn't realize what Kurama was thinking.

When Naruto finally notice Kurama, Kurama was back to normal except with tissue in his nose. He smiled his 'Angel' smile as Kurama like to put it, the 'Angel' smile was Naruto's secret weapon, it can even make man have nosebleed, and the thing was Naruto didn't know that it was destructive and use that every time he was happy.

Every time he does that smile, Kurama have to fight off perverts from all angles, and Naruto don't even know! Well, it was worth it to see that smile. But the cutest expression was when Naruto pouts, it always manage to make Kurama blush. The cutest thing is that Naruto only show his childish and caring side to him, and the rest he just showed his cold side. He know he's possessive but what can he do? Naruto was _his_ after all, either sooner or later. Soon Naruto will be_ his_ Naruto. '_Operation Seduce Naruto, START!'_ When Naruto wasn't looking, he sent Naruto a possessive look, and then he smirk. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy that chapter! R&R pleaze! **


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**A/N : I'M SO SORRY, please forgive me for not updating sooner, today's chapter have some KuNaru action!  
*********************************************************************************

Chapter 7

**Game/Bijuu, Summon**  
_**Why is there homework?/Bijuu, Summon thinking**_  
**Burn Homework no Jutsu/Jutsus**  
_Yaoi/Thinking_

*****Namikaze Mansion*****

It was early morning and the mission starts now. Kurama woke up and went to the kitchen to cook ramen for Naruto knowing that would earn him a few points. When Naruto woke up it was to the smell of ramen, that heavenly smell that he was addicted to. He ran to the kitchen like a hungry beast that have not eaten for many weeks. He saw Kurama cooking and raised an eyebrow, Kurama never really woke up that early, this was suspicious. He stared at Kurama, hoping to see some clue of why he was acting suspicious.

But he was disappointed. Kurama was acting as if nothing was wrong even though he was winking at Naruto quite a lot, to Kurama's satisfaction Naruto blush every single time. When he saw the ramen Naruto's suspicion went away like a drop of water on a hot day. Though this definitely made Naruto's feeling for Kurama went up. Naruto finally finish eating his precious ramen and look at the clock, 11:30 a.m. He sighed and wonder what should he do today. He decided to do what he have been doing the most for the past 6 month, take a nap. He fell on the couch and fell asleep in seconds.

Kurama look at Naruto's face for a moment then ruffle Naruto's hair, Naruto purred then went closer to Kurama's hand. Kurama smiled, then continue to ruffle Naruto's hair, Kurama had been doing this for the last 3 month when he discovered Naruto's new hobby. After doing that for 10 minute then Kurama went to the kitchen and clean up the remnants of their breakfast.

Naruto woke up, looking around at the strangely deserted mansion. He was about to call out to Kurama when he notice that there was something moving behind him, he turn around cautiously, to his surprise and relief, it was Kurama sleeping behind him, hugging him in a possessive hug. Naruto was trying to weasel his way out of Kurama's hug, to his irritation Kurama hug never falter. Naruto sigh then make the necessary handsigns to do the **Shunshin** and get out of Kurama's death-hug (It was getting tighter by the moment). He scratched the back of his head, pondering what to do to kill time.

'_My skills must have been getting rusty.'_ Was the thought in his mind, with that thought Naruto went to the nearest training ground, forgetting that he had his own private training ground in the mansion, and ironically it was training ground 7.

*****Training Ground 7*****

Seeing the place, it made him have lots of flashbacks; it was giving him a small headache. Now that he thought about it, why had he like the pink banshee in the first place? He thought about it for a while, in the end he found no answers. Except that she was book-smart, there's really nothing that was special about her. He shrugged. _'No good thinking about that pink annoying-useless-banshee-academy student girl now.'_ After sitting in the grass, enjoying the breeze for a few minutes. Naruto got up and began running around the training ground.

He was on his 36th lap when, he saw a person with pink hair approach him. He narrowed his eyes, Sakura. She ran toward him with a sickly-sweet smile, he threw up a little in his mouth. "What do you want?" He asked with a neutral tone, with a little venom. Sakura doesn't notice his tone.

"Ne, Naruto, do you want to train with me." She flutters her eyelashes. Naruto glared at her, this also went unnoticed by Sakura. "Go away, Haruno." He use a hand motion a if shooing a fly. But Sakura was relentless. "Come on, don't play hard Naruto, you know you want me." She wink at him, Naruto shuddered. Sakura attempted to hug Naruto and ran forward, Naruto dodge to the left glaring holes at her the whole time. He was slightly releasing KI **(I'll be calling killing intent this from now on) **Sakura was shivering because of it, but being the annoying girl she was, she tried to hug him again, this time she kissed the dirt, hard, thanks to a certain someone that had blond hair pushed her since that person was getting annoyed.

She proceeds to wipe the dust of her pink/red outfit and face. She was about to try to hug Naruto again but this time Naruto had gotten away while she was distracted. Naruto **Shunshin** to the only place he thought of, Ichiraku's Ramen. He shrugged deciding to eat ramen for lunch seeing he was right in front of the store anyway. When Teuchi-jiji saw him, Teuchi-jiji began making Naruto's new favorite type of ramen: The Naruto Special, which have been named after him. It was basically all his favorite type of ramen combine together, it might sound gross but it tastes good. Naruto waved to Teuchi.

"One Naruto Special please!" Naruto ordered.

"Ayame, one Naruto Special!" Teuchi hollered to Ayame. After 10 minutes of waiting or torture, Naruto was close to his limit the smell was driving him crazy. Finally, though it was only 10 minutes, though it seems like decades for Naruto. When he saw the ramen he dived into it, within seconds he finish the ramen. "Seconds please!" It was noon when Naruto finished, he went back to the Namikaze mansion, and he was carrying 2 ramen serving for Kurama. When he got to the mansion there was a letter stuck between the doors. He grabs the letter and it read 'For Naruto' he opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is Tsunade here; you need to report to the Hokage's office tomorrow at 12:00 A.M._

_ Tsunade_

Naruto frowned, this was something related to the council, he could practically smell it. He groaned and slap his forehead. _'Troublesome, oh I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru now.'_ He decided to deal with that later and went inside his mansion. When he got to the kitchen he found Kurama groaning with a hand on his stomach, and his stomach was grumbling, his head was on the table. Naruto smiled seeing that it was hilarious. He put the ramen on the table, and Kurama look at him with an expression that said, "There is God!" Even though he didn't say it. Naruto laughed at his expression, Kurama looked embarrassed, and then proceed to devour the ramen. This was the first time Naruto ever saw someone devour ramen the same speed as him, Naruto's eyes were filled with amusement as he watch Kurama eat. Kurama burped and Naruto was snapped out of his stupor. He quickly turn away hoping to not get caught staring at Kurama. Even though they were suppose to be father and son, Naruto had a feeling this wasn't it, though he don't know what this feeling was **(soon you'll know Naruto soon.)**

Unfortunately the staring didn't went unnoticed by Kurama, he pretend not to notice, even though it was pretty tempting to tell Naruto and see Naruto blush. He then notice something in Naruto's hand, a letter. Thanks to his enhance eyesight, one of the advantage of being a demon. He saw the content **(The letter was open remember? If it isn't it is now.)** His mood darken, he whisper something under his breath, something that Naruto was only able to catch, _'stupid civilians' 'fox fire' 'would torture be better?'_ Even though he didn't catch the rest of the sentence he was pretty sure Kurama was talking about doing something that would cause a trauma to the Council. As tempted as he was to do that himself, he didn't want Tsunade to get into trouble because of him, even though he doesn't really held any affection toward her like the old days.

"Kurama you cannot cause any harm to the Council, though you could _play_ with that Haruno, she would be better of dead anyway." At the last statement Kurama brighten, Kurama was sure that Haruno girl was flirting with _his_ Naruto, and that was simply unacceptable. He cackled, this trip was going to be fun. Kurama controlled himself for a moment. Looking at Naruto with serious eyes, though inside he was itching to get his hands on the Harunos. "Naruto, do you think they'll force you to marry some random girl?" Naruto adopted a thinking pose.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But they can't control me I'm not part of their village anymore. Imagine their face when I refuse their invitation to be a Konoha ninja again." Naruto said with a hearty laugh at the end, a true laugh. Kurama also smile, but for a different reason, Naruto would only smile and laugh like that only with him. Yes, Naruto will never laugh or smile like that with anyone else. No! He won't allow that, that smile, laugh, and innocence even though he was an assassination ninja, yes that belonged all to him. No one would take Naruto away from him, he won't allow it. He smirked when he thought of the thought of locking Naruto away so no one could see him ever again. He shook his head, that'll only made Naruto hate him, he been with Naruto long enough to know that Naruto hated being chained. He was so caught up in thought he didn't realize that Naruto was walking up to him.

Naruto waved his hand in front of Kurama's face. "Oi, Kurama you there?" His face was so close to Kurama's he could feel Kurama's warm breath. Kurama suddenly leans forward and their lips touch, Naruto was so startle he can't even move. Kurama proceed to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth, after a few seconds Naruto came back to his senses and fought back. But due to him having no experience whatsoever, he lost the battle. They stayed that way, with Naruto trying futilely fighting back and Kurama clearly smug, until they** (Naruto)** ran out of breath. Naruto's breathing was uneven and his eyes were glaze over, Kurama's eyes had a bit of lust in them, this scared Naruto a lot. Naruto was also clearly confused of what just happen. He inwardly cursed himself for enjoying that, even though a part of him knew that he actually was happy that Kurama had kissed him. After he regained his breath he immediately ran toward his room, but unfortunately Kurama caught him. Kurama then hugged him and then fell asleep. Naruto sign in irritation, why does Kurama have to be so troublesome. But the thing that was bothering him most was what he was feeling; his heart was beating so fast when Kurama kissed him. He was actually happy when Kurama kissed him, even though he was suppose to be mad. Naruto hugged his head. _'I don't get this, what is this feeling? Why is my heart throbbing so fast when he kissed me? Why?' _ He still couldn't find the answer; frustrated he fell asleep in Kurama's embrace after overworking himself by thinking so much.

_-Naruto's Dream-_

_In his dream Naruto was replaying the memory of Kurama kissing him. And he was just sitting there stunned._

_-Not inside Naruto's Dream Anymore-_

Since Kurama used to be in Naruto's mind, he can pretty much see Naruto's dream and thoughts. But Naruto doesn't know that. Kurama was currently in Naruto's dream, looking for Naruto when he suddenly found him. Kurama raised an eyebrow when he saw what Naruto was looking at, a screen was replaying the incident that happened earlier. He smirked when he saw Naruto blushing. _'Well this is interesting.'_ he thought to himself, he didn't realize Naruto like the kiss so much, he could hear the thought of how Naruto was in denial, saying he was as straight as a ruler, and that he is definitely not in love with that fox. And then, another Naruto appeared this one was obviously more mature and cute, in Kurama's opinion. The second Naruto was wearing sleeveless black shirt that stop befor his stomach and a black tight short that stop at his ankle, he was wearing a ninja sandal, also black, and his hair was slightly redder and longer. The second Naruto open his pink slightly-more-mature-mouth and said.

"Stop being in denial, Naru-chan you obviously like him so why not admit it?" He walked toward Naruto, then he looked in Kurama's direction and then smirked. He then turns toward Naruto again. "So are you saying that you don't like that kiss?" he said touching Naruto's lip with his finger. Naruto hesitate for a moment. "No- no!" He shouted indignantly. Naruto 2 shook his head, and sigh, he looked at Kurama again this time with a little bit of pity. "You're in denial again Naru-chan." But Naruto stood his ground, but he was quickly giving in. "I don't know! Isn't he supposed to be my adopted father? What is this feeling? Gah! Help me Ruto, tell me what this feeling is!" The now known as Ruto slap his head.

"It's love, baka. You love him." Naruto was surprise. "W-what are you talking about Ruto why would I like him?" Ruto looked smug then said. "I can hear and feel your feelings, Naru. Give up, you love him! Stop being in denial already, you L-O-V-E him!" Naruto was about to protest when Ruto look at the spot Kurama was at and shouted. "OI! Bastard! Come out here before little Naru here back out and protest again!" Kurama tch and came out of his hiding spot. Naruto looked at Kurama startled. "W-what are y-you doing here?"` He ask stuttering. Kurama walked toward Naruto. "D-don't come here!" But Kurama continues walking toward Naruto, as if he didn't hear what Naruto said earlier. When he was right in front of Naruto he smirked then said.

"Have something to say Naru-chan~." He smirks again when he saw Naruto turn different shades of red.

"D-don't copy Ruto and call me that! A-and I don't have anything to say, teme!" Naruto was trying to run away. But Ruto caught him by the shoulder and kept him there. "Stop struggling Naru, just accept your feelings already." Naruto huffed looked at Kurama. "Fine, I… you." Kurama leaned closer to Naruto. "What did you say, Naru?" Naruto blush even more. "I-I l-love you, happy?" Kurama then leaned in closer then kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Finally you said it Naru~." And then Kurama proceed to French kiss Naruto, while groping Naruto. Naruto tried to win Kurama and dominate but Kurama was too experience, all the while Naruto was a virgin and naive, in short an Innocent Uke a perfect match to Kurama. Even though Naruto was trying to push Kurama away, but inside Naruto was ecstatic, finally someone who would stay with him forever, despite him being a Hanyo, they'll worry about others things later, right now all that matters to them is the person that they're with.

*****************************************************************************************************************A/N: Hope you enjoy that pairing, that was my first kissing scene should I do a lemon later on our just stop at kissing, holding hands and such. Tell me 'k? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8:Parents

**AN: I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter of The New Naruto**

_**'Update'Bijuu Thinking/Summon Thinking**_

**"Brat" Bijuu Talking/ Summon Talking**

_'Hungry'Thinking_

**Oodama Rasengan Jutsu**

*****Namikaze Mansion*****

Naruto snuggle up to the warmth that was surrounding him. _'Wait what?!'_ Naruto then widen eyes, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was red. Then he suddenly remembered sleeping next to Kurama, Naruto then got out of Kurama's embrace quietly, trying not to wake the kitsune up. But unfortunately Kurama had already woken up before Naruto and tightens his hold on him. Naruto blushed and swore under his breath. Kurama just chuckle at Naruto's behavior.

When Naruto saw the clock he almost had a heart attack, 11:45, the council meeting is starting in 15 minutes. Naruto pushed Kurama away in a speed that would make the **Hirashin** jealous. Kurama hit head first into the floor. "What was that for!" he shouted while rubbing his injury. Naruto ignored Kurama's shouting and glared at Kurama. Kurama notice this and quickly put some distance between Naruto and himself for he learned a lesson that would save his life many times in his journey with Naruto. " _'Never, __never__, make Naruto angry, if you do, 1 blast with the Bijumada, full power, will feel just like a paper cut compare to what will happen to you.'_ He had experienced it first hand. Oh, he did not need to remember that memory.

Naruto looked at Kurama for a moment and said something that was barely above a whisper, but thanks to his enhance hearing Kurama was able to hear it. "You will be great acquaintances with the couch for a week, Kurama. You might also need some pain killers, casts, and many other medical things when I'm through with you." Kurama gulped in fear, Naruto then continue. "But right now we need to go." Naruto then dragged Kurama by his shirt.

Luckily they arrived at the council meeting right on time. When Naruto saw the time he sighed in relief, Kurama also was relieve but for a different reason. Naruto knocked on the door and then opened it. Inside were all the council members sitting and was all looking at him. He glared at Kurama again, and cough. "What does the council wants me for Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at him seriously. "The council wants to know why you've come here. Who is that man next to you right now. And why were you staying at the Namikaze's mansion." The civilian councils nodded, then a fat council commented on the last sentence. "Yeah, the Yondaime's mansion is not to be tainted by you, Kyuubi brat." When he finished, he met a kunai that was aimed toward his heart, but then Tsunade caught it. The fat councilman point his finger at Kurama and shouted. "Why did you do that for, huh?" There was a murderous glint in Kurama's eyes.

"The Third's law." He stated. The fat councilman eyes widen in confusion, before his confusion quickly turn into horror as he realize what Kurama was talking about. Kurama was about to throw another kunai when Naruto stopped him, even though Naruto was as mad as him. Naruto quickly calmed Kurama down. "To answer your first question i came here for the Jounin exam. To answer your second question, this person here is my…" Naruto hesitate for a moment not sure whether to call Kurama his guardian or lover. Kurama answered for him. "Lover." He said with a smug smile as he saw the council was gaping. Naruto blushed and glared at Kurama for a second and then regain his cool and calm facade. He coughs and then continues as if nothing had happen. "To answer your third question, it's simple really, I am the Yondaime's son." He stated matter-of-factly. He then saw the council's reaction it was hilarious! After a few moments of silence, Sakura's mother stood up and shouted at Naruto.

"The Yondaime never have a wife and if he had he would never have a son like you!" Kurama tch and tried to control himself himself but was failing badly. _'Did she just told Naruto that he was not worthy enough to be the Namikaze's son?' _

When Naruto saw the state Kurama was in, he immediately went and hold Kurama's hand, just like he used to when Kurama would get really, really mad. Kurama calmed down again and Naruto tried to let go but Kurama wouldn't allow it, and hold on tight to Naruto's hand. Naruto sighed and let it slide since he didn't know just how many times Kurama would get mad again. Though he was a little happy since Kurama was getting angry for him. He then focused his attention back to the council. "You can ask Tsunade-sama over here if the Yondaime was married or not since she was there at his wedding. Also you can find my birth certificate in the SSS-class secrets file."

The whole council looked at Tsunade expecting an answer though some (Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, and some of the Yondaime's close friends) knew the answer already. Tsunade nodded her head indicating a yes. And pulled out a scroll that have and SSS on it, and tossed it to Naruto. "You read it Gaki, it's yours after all." He opens the scroll and showed it to the whole council.

**A picture of baby Naruto.**

**Name: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Date of Birth: October 10th, xxx**

**Place of Birth: Konoha**

**Parents: Mother- Kushina Uzumaki/Father- Minato Namikaze**

**Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

The whole council saw it; some were rubbing their eyes making sure that they were not seeing an illusion. The people who knew before all look sad at the sudden reminder of their once alive friend. Danzo smirked seeing the chance to get a new weapon ask. "So doesn't he have to do the CRA?" Naruto grin already anticipating that Danzo would do this.

"No, since I am not the last Uzumaki, I am not required to do the CRA." He said smugly looking at Danzo's reaction to that statement. Danzo was enraged but then he asks another question.

"Do you know where this supposedly one of the last Uzumaki is?" Naruto widen his eyes for a moment and answer the question.

"Of course I do, but I have promise not to tell, and you know that I always kept my promises." Danzo look mad enough to start attacking him on the spot.

"You will answer me boy!" He shouted at Naruto as he stood up, Naruto co.

"Why should I? I am no longer on of your shinobis anymore, which means that I am not under your control. You have no power over me." Danzo look taken back, he looks at Tsunade.

"You said he was on a long term mission, Tsunade! Not joining another village!" He glared at Tsunade waiting for her to answer him. Tsunade look him back straight in the eye.

"Why are you shouting at me Danzo? I am your Hokage and you're just a an advisor, you have no right to demand me anything." Tsunade glare at Danzo for a few more seconds to let the message sink in before turning back to Naruto. "You may leave now Naruto." He nodded and left along with a fuming Kurama. When the door closed he could hear from the other side especially Haruno saying that Naruto should marry Sakura. Perhaps this is why Jiji self-destruct and killed himself. He wouldn't want to stay in a room full of shouting banshee and have to sort out their problems, he felt pity toward Tsunade, just a little though.

When they are out on the streets, Naruto notice that girls were cooing at them saying how cute they are. He look around wondering who they were talking about. He then realize they were talking about him and Kurama. _'Why would they call us cute though I'm pretty sure we are pretty masculine._(1)_**' **_He found this very confusing and complicated so he decided to just ignore them.

*****From the Girls' View*****

We were minding our own business when we saw this 2 guys walking down the street one was blond and super feminine, the other was a red head and very handsome. The cute thing is that they were holding hands! Can you believe it? HOLDING HANDS! We rarely even saw couples as open as them. They were also a perfect match. The blond's whiskers were totally making him look like a total uke kitten type. And the seme's smirk. They were really perfect!

When they got closer we saw even more detail the blond was sort of having a cold don't-mess-with-me look but with the whiskers and his feminine look he totally look like a pretending-to-be-tough uke. *SQUEAL!* The redhead was having this smug smirk on him as if he just killed a S-rank ninja or something, he totally look like one of those sadistic seme. I know I'm repeating this like a lot of times already, but THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! It seems as if the other girls agreed too. We just keep on squealing and looking at them until they were out of sight. After they were out of sight all of us got together and decided that we'll find out (aka stalking them) their names and make a fanclub.

*****End of the Girls' View*****

Naruto and Kurama keep on walking but they could just feel someone plotting something that was definitely not good for their health. They also could feel someone staring holes into their back. They remember 1 time when they were in Iwagakure for a mission when they felt this and it definitely was not good since the only one that stare at them or either enemies or *shiver* every good looking guy's worst enemies… FANGIRLS! It was a really horrible experience for both of them, since then they made a silent pact not to talk about it, it was _that_ traumatizing. It was so bad that Naruto even felt sympathy toward Sasuke for having to endure it throughout their whole academy days, though there was still Sakura in Team 7 at least Kakashi was there to protect Sasuke. Talking about Ka- Hatake, he haven't seen him ever since he arrive. Weird.

When they finally reached the mansion he raised his arm to open the gate when he realize what the girls were cooing at, Kurama and he were still holding hands! When he realize this he turn all different shades of red, Kurama just look at him with something akin to adoration and amusement. Inside Kurama's mind there was only 1 thought at that moment. _'He's blushing, B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G! So cuuuuteee! Where's the camera when you need it? Is there such thing as too cute?'_ Before he know it blood was trickling down his nose. Naruto notice this and look at Kurama in concern.

"Are you okay Kurama? Are you overheating?" He leaned in closer not noticing the way Kurama was looking at him. _'Oi! Are you still that naive? Come on after all those years you're still that innocent? Are you serious?'_ Kurama shouted mentally in his mind. But in the real world he was motionless while Naruto put tissue into his nose. Naruto still oblivious to what Kurama was thinking help Kurama up and leaned in closer. "Are you okay now?" He asked again. Kurama just nodded. Naruto smiled in relief, forgetting all about the incident earlier.

*****Namikaze Mansion*****

When they were in the mansion Naruto decided to cook something for Kurama and himself. After a few years of traveling with a man who couldn't even cook anything, except ramen, to save himself. Naruto had to pick up cooking or else he would starve to death, eat in restaurants, which is too expensive, or eat ramen for the rest of his days. Even though ramen is the food of the Gods eating it all the time isn't that great. So in the end Naruto had learn how to cook. While Naruto was cooking Kurama was just lazing around reading Icha Icha Paradise discreetly, since Naruto beat him with an inch of his life last time, and sneaking looks at Naruto.

But unfortunately for Kurama he accidentally let out a really perverted giggle, and Naruto can just recognize a perverted giggle anywhere after spending so much time with perverts (Ebisu, Jiji, Kakahi, and Ero-sennin). Naruto immediately stop what he was doing and **Hirashin** to Kurama, bangs shadowing his eyes. He looked up at Kurama and gave Kurama a very disturbing grin and began to puberize him. After 30 minutes Naruto look back at his work, Kurama with an inch of his life, with satisfaction. At this point Kurama wondered if Naruto was a sadist.

After Naruto go around with him for 1 year, Naruto started to develop a sadistic side. Which meant that punishment for Kurama from then on was describe in 1 word, _hell_. Sometimes if it were not from his healing abilities Kurama would be dead.

When Naruto looked away Kurama decided to retreat into his room, since it was the safest place for him right now. He stayed there healing his injuries called him out for dinner. Kurama went downstairs to the kitchen to meet Naruto standing there looking at him.

"What?" Kurama asked it was very disturbing to see Naruto with his mask on glaring at him.

"You didn't help me cook Kurama." Naruto stated still glaring at Kurama. Kurama looked at Naruto confused. "What are you talking about, Naru?" Naruto blushed. "Don't call me Naru, it makes me sound like a girl Kurama." Naruto shouted childishly.

"Aren't you the uke? So what's wrong with girly names?" Naruto huffed indigantly at Kurama. "I am _not _the uke you hear me. You are!" Kurama chuckle and went closer. "You are obviously cuter, girlier and shorter than me." Naruto continued to glare at Kurama though it was seen as a pout. Naruto frown and went closer to Kurama and kissed him, in a few seconds Naruto was putting his tongue into Kurama's mouth, Kurama was shocked and did not respond. Though after a few moments Kurama smirked and thought _'Challenge accepted.'_ And began kissing back. Well, it was obvious who would win. A few minutes pass and Naruto was beginning to feel weak and was about to fell down when Kurama caught him and continue to kiss Naruto. It lasted for a few more minutes when Naruto ran out of breath and pushed Kurama away.

Naruto had saliva dripping down from his mouth and glazed eyes. He was also panting. Even though he already knew Kurama was the dominant one in the relationship he refused to admit it, it would be a destvataving blow to his pride as a man. He refused to be anyone's uke not even Kurama. He quickly wipe the saliva away with his hand stood up and glared (pout) at Kurama and went to the dinning table pretending that it never happened, but he knew that Kurama would not let him live that down.

Kurama decided to sat down on the opposite side of Naruto and began eating while sneaking glances at Naruto. _'Hmm, Naru definitely already know that he is the uke here but is refusing to admit it. Now what should I do.'_ Kurama was concentrate on pondering so he didn't notice Naruto blushing while poking his food. They did that for the rest of dinner.

**AN: I hope you enjoy the kissing scene though it isn't that good to be honest, don't worry I'll update Naruto at the Host Club later I didn't abandon it, just being lazy that's all. Yeah I sort of enjoy doing the Fangirl's view thing it was really nice, so yeah R & R guys**

**Kyuu-Hime signing off!**


End file.
